Talent Show
by AnimeFanGirl167
Summary: I can't really write a summary without giving away stuff so here is wahat I can give you. Songfic, EdxWin, I guess you could call it fluffy... Was going to be a oneshot but I broke it into two chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I'm back from West Dakota! (inside joke) And I'm still alive! Here is another one of my stories. I do not own FMA (I'm also sorry if Ed has a little OCC-ness, I can't tell if he has some or not…sweatdrop) I also do not own the song…Which shall be revealed when the time is right, my young readers…Muhahahahaha… Sorry about that, my inner evil took over. What can you do? shrugs

--

"Do it." said a raven haired man in a military uniform, "I dare you."

"No way! You've got to be crazy!" muttered a blonde teenage boy," I don't even like her like that! She's my best friend! F-R-I-E-N-D, friend!"

The uniformed man bent down so he was right in the boys face. His onyx eyes pierced into the boys golden ones as he said, "You do to like her like that, Fullmetal."

The teen looked down, a hint of blush reaching all the way to the tips of his ears. He scratched the back of his neck as he mumbled, "Is it that obvious, Colonel…?"

"…Yes…?" said a stunned Mustang. He was honestly surprised; he had just been messing with Ed, he hadn't really thought he liked the mechanic.

"Should I tell her…?" asked Ed while he plopped onto the couch in front of Mustang's desk.

Roy stared at the distressed teen. He had never seen the usually outgoing, courageous, and slightly annoying Ed acting like this. He smiled softly internally before saying, "I dared you to, didn't I?

Ed nodded slowly, pondering. He looked up at Mustang. "How should I tell her?" he pleaded, then his face fell, "And what if...if she…doesn't like me back…?" He went back to staring at the floor.

Roy sighed. But then an idea hit him. Not the nice, Oh-don't-worry-I'll- help-you kind of idea, but the This-is-a-chance-to-ruin-your-life kind of evil idea. And we all know the Colonel has seemed to have taken it upon himself to make the teen's life miserable so it should be no surprise to us that he came up with this evil plan:

Step One; Convince Ed to tell Winry that he loved her.

Step Two; Get Ed to tell her in a way that would cause him to make a complete fool of himself.

Step Three; Relish the victory and laugh at the poor teen. From the safety of Hawkeye's side. Unless she didn't approve of his plan. Then he would laugh at the boy from the safety of a heavily armored car with bullet-proof glass.

He tried to conceal his evil smile as he said, "Girls dig guys who can sing. Why don't you write her song and sing it for her? Now that I think about it, there's a talent show at a restraint that Hughes and I often go to. Just get her to meet you there!"

Ed stared at the Colonel, mouth gaping. He shook his head a little as if he couldn't believe what he just heard before squeaking out, "Me? Meet Winry _alone_?! And _SING_?!"

"Yup!" said Mustang, smiling, "but you don't have to go alone…You can bring Al!"

Ed paused and thought it over. He shrugged, "What the heck; I'll give it a try…"

He stood up and started for the door.

"Where are you going?" the Colonel called after him.

"Where do you think? The carnival? I'm going to my room to write a song." He answered.

Roy stood there in disbelief. Surely he didn't just convince Ed to sing in a public place. Not a song he wrote himself. Not that _easily_…

He walked over to the phone in stunned silence and dialed in an equally stunned silence.

"Hello?" said a voice after a few seconds of ringing.

"Hughes. You'll never believe what I just did…" Mustang said into the phone.

"Oh My God! Roy I told you murder was too drastic a move! Even if it is the only way you'll become the Fuehrer, which I'm not saying-" Hughes muttered into the phone.

"No!" Mustang cut him off, "It has nothing to do with that…And what do you mean it's the only way I'll become Fuehrer?!"

"Uhhh… never mind," stuttered Hughes, eager to get the attention _away_ from himself for once, "What was it you wanted to tell me?"

"Oh, right. I got Ed to go to that talent contest. At Archie's, you know the one right?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, get this, he's going to sing a song-"

"WHAT?!"

"Let me finish! Geez… Anyways, it's not just any song. He's writing it himself and-"

"Seriously?!"

"What did I just tell you?! Let me finish! Know what, I just won't tell you…"

"No! it's okay, I'll shut up."

"Okay. So the song he's writing? He's using it to proclaim his love to a certain blonde."

"HAWKEYE?!"

"NO, YOU IDIOT! WINRY, HIS MECHANIC!"

"Oh… In that case, I'll call you back. I gotta go tell everyone I know that the Fullmetal Alchemist is going to perform at a talent show!"

CLICK

Roy stared at the phone, wondering how he put up with Hughes…

--

"Hey ,Winry?" Ed asked, holding the phone nervously.

"Ed? Is that you? What is it?" Winry replied.

"I-I, uhhh, need you to c-c-come to Cen-central…" he stuttered.

"Edward. You didn't break your auto mail again did you?" she hissed through the phone.

"No! I just wanted you to come. For a, you know, a visit…?" he defended, beginning to blush. Boy was he glad she couldn't see him.

"Well, this is odd… Are you sure you're okay?" she worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He assured her.

"Okay, when should I come?" she asked.

"How about Sunday night," he said, "Or Monday morning?"

"Well, considering it _is_ Sunday night," Ed smacked his forehead, "I guess I'll come tomorrow.'

Ed sighed with relief, "Well I guess I'll see you then. Bye."

"Bye, Ed!"

Winry hung up. Ed stared at the phone and placed it down softly. He grabbed a pile of papers and started walking down the hall. He hummed quietly to himself while flipping through the papers.. he was so absorbed in his papers that he didn't notice Hughes walk up behind him.

"So…is she coming?" he inquired brightly.

Ed immediately tensed up, covered his papers, and turned to face the man.

"Don't sneak up on me." He said, adding under his breath, "Yes, she is."

"Great! Good luck!" Hughes said, marching off.

--

Well, it was going to be a one shot, but I decided to make it two chapters. I don't know why… Maybe I wanted to create more suspense. sweatdrop

Would you consider a song fic a fluffy story? Well I guess you could, if it was a fluffy song…

Anyways, at the moment, I'm on vacation in OBX, NC (Outer Banks, North Carolina) and my house didn't have any WiFi so I had to go to a coffee shop with WiFi so I could post this story and another using my dad's laptop. Don't be surprised if I don't update in a while…

Well, See you soon!


	2. Omake

UUUUWAAAAH!!! I'm so sorry I haven't updated yet! I forgot I posted it! If you guys will ever forgive me, I'm going to update this as soon as I can! It may be Christmas break...and Christams Eve...but I shall DO IT!!! To hold you over here is a random Omake theatre I am coming up with as I type it...what should it be about...? I DO NOT OWN THE SERIES OR THE SONG!!!

**_OMAKE THEATRE_**

Ever since she was young, Winry had thought Ed was hiding something. She knew he was a child proigy, he had helped her with her homework many at time, and a skilled alchemist. But there was something else...Something behind those glowing golden orbs that seemed to just be waiting to come out. It wasn't until Pinako had taken Ed, Al, and herself to one of her old friend's house, who happened to have quite a large amount of money, that she saw it revealed.

As soon as they had walked into the large house, Ed seemed preoccupied. He kept looking in the direction of the lounge for some reason. Winry bet that it was because of some large bookshelf or something. "He always has to keep up his research, doesn't he" Winry grumbled to herself, "he can go back to Central as soon as we get back...What a weird 15 year old."

After they had eaten a snack and while Pinako was talking with her friend, Winry noticed Ed had gone missing. She could easily gues where he was. She set off the find him, leaving Al with the last of the cookies.(But he can't eat them! DX) It took her a while to find the room, because the house was several floors.

As she walked down the staircase to the first floor, she heard music floating out from the lounge. She looked in to see Ed, sitting infront of a sleek grand piano, playing softly. She gaped, she never knew he could play. She listened to the music silently and was surprised to hear Ed begin to sing. She listened to his voice mesmerized. He was amazing...

I never knew  
I never knew that everything was falling through  
That everyone I knew was waiting on a queue  
To turn and run when all I needed was the truth  
But that's how it's got to be  
It's coming down to nothing more than apathy  
I'd rather run the other way than stay and see  
The smoke and who's still standing when it clears

Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your mind

Let's rearrange  
I wish you were a stranger I could disengage  
Just say that we agree and then never change  
Soften a bit until we all just get along  
But that's disregard  
Find another friend and you discard  
As you lose the argument in a cable car  
Hanging above as the canyon comes between

_**Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your mind**_

Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your mind

And suddenly I become a part of your past  
I'm becoming the part that don't last  
I'm losing you and its effortless  
Without a sound we lose sight of the ground  
In the throw around  
Never thought that you wanted to bring it down  
I won't let it go down till we torch it ourselves

And everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your mind

Everyone knows  
She's on your mind  
Everyone knows I'm in over my head  
I'm in over my head  
I'm in over...

Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your mind  


Winry walked back up to Pinako and Al without saying a word.


End file.
